User talk:Gomez Capulet
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Twisted Metal Love page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Underscorre (talk) 11:52, April 15, 2015 (UTC) M4R Hey, please don't remove the M4R template from stories. Only admins are permitted to remove it. If it happens again, I will have to block you. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 12:52, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Troll Pasta A page you recently created was deleted because it was a Troll Pasta. We no longer accept Troll Pastas or Horrible Troll Pastas, they are now considered spam pages. If you want to post them anywhere, please post them on and not here. You are now banned for 3 days for not contributing quality work for the wiki. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 15:06, April 15, 2015 (UTC) RE: Ok, as long as it doesn't happen again, I don't mind all that much. To be fair, it wasn't a bad piece of writing, it was just totally innapropriate for this wiki. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 08:16, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Attribution You can use this template: to attribute your stories. I fixed the latest one as what you put is not a template on this wiki. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:08, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion The content of your story was too vague to be fully comprehended by the readers. Please, amend your pasta with more detail and/or content before trying to repost it. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again without any major changes, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 21:26, July 1, 2015 (UTC) RE: Hey Nosaelg, Here is a copy of your pasta. Best of luck revising it. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 21:42, July 1, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:15, July 4, 2015 (UTC) RE: Your Story The big issue wasn't that you wanted to give some mystery. That's fine and dandy. But the execution of the mystery was bad. You left the reader confused and the storytelling was awkward, at best. Whereas the story had some kind of good potential, that was put me in particular on the fence. But the bad stuff needs gotten rid. You need to make it somewhat clear what you're talking about. You can have mystery, but we need an idea. Mystery shouldn't confuse us. It should make us question things without leaving the important questions unanswered. Was it a drug? Is the guy in prison or something? Is he insane? Was it what you were talking about - some kind of healing life juice with deadly side-effects? These questions need answered. You focused entirely on that needle, so it's necessary that we get some information about it. Senjumaru Shutara 02:25, July 4, 2015 (UTC) There's a difference between being vague and making an anemic story. There was little to no plot, the protagonist contradicts himself (and the contradictions really have no bearing on the plot.), and what little information the audience is given has no real bearing on the story. ("Why do I feel like I'm throwing my life away for a few seconds of pain?", "Why did I say cancer?", "My father was as good as they come." All of these details are meant to enhance the story, but with nothing to apply them to, they come off as extraneous.) The cyclical ending seems tacked on and there's no real sense of terror here. I'm sorry but there's not enough here for the story to be up to quality standards. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:26, July 4, 2015 (UTC) :I'd suggest taking it to the writer's workshop and getting feedback. Please note: if your story only has a few changes, you will need to make a deletion appeal. The story has to be drastically different from the original. Re-posting will result in it being deleted and a possible ban. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:31, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Re: Response to your message on Underscorre's talk page If a story is broken into two sections, both need to be standalone (meaning that each could be read on its own). See the Bedtime series for an example. This means that publishing a separate page with bios and introductions would not be accepted as it wouldn't have its own plot/conclusion. I would suggest combining both pages and taking it to the writer's workshop for feedback. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:24, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Categories Violation You have added categories to a page that cannot be added together. Please read the Genre Listing page or the for more information. The first offense for this OR creating new categories (i.e. adding categories not listed on the Genre Listing) is a warning, but the second time will result in a 1 (one) day block as per the . | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 17:41, July 6, 2015 (UTC) :You have a lovely day too. :) | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 20:56, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Thank You Thank you for fixing some of the typos from my story, Wednesday Night. I truly appreciate it. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 23:20, July 11, 2015 (UTC) I will read it as soon as I can. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 23:30, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Warning You mustn't blank or erase your talk page, because it serves as a public record. Doing this again can and will get you banned. Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 04:55, March 15, 2018 (UTC) I do apologize. It was unintentional. I'm thankful to have had it restored. You got it! Looks like you've got the goods! Feel free to add your category! K. Banning Kellum (talk) 02:08, May 21, 2018 (UTC) Re: vandalism No problem. Zarinaaa (talk) 00:57, May 28, 2018 (UTC) Temps are a Thing, Laddie When marking a story for review or deletion, simply adding the corresponding category is not enough: you must add the respective template (which adds the category by itself) and remove all other categories. Take note of it in the future. Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 14:15, May 29, 2018 (UTC) Potentially Stupid Question Hey there, I'm curious: how does one get a space in one's username? I've been searching for a way to do it, but I can't seem to figure out how. Thanks! J. Deschene (talk) 20:18, May 31, 2018 (UTC) Thanks. J. Deschene (talk) 21:52, May 31, 2018 (UTC) Tremblings: A Saucy Tale of Human Bone Holes Alright so I have some ideas mapped out for a full length (20k-40k) novella. Fist (talk) 19:21, June 3, 2018 (UTC) 3-Month Late Reply Over 3 months ago, you thanked me for editing your story and asked if I had enjoyed it. I thought the story was interesting. At first, I thought that the point of the robot was to be submissive, but as I read it again, I began to realize that the narrator seemed somewhat unkind, and the robot might have been meant to mimic a real human or even an escort. I even began to wonder if the narrator himself was a robot of some kind due to the blurring of reactions between the human narrator and the robot he owned. I enjoyed the story overall. Squidmanescape (talk) 08:17, June 9, 2018 (UTC) * Held in Captivity * The Basilisk Queen * The Staring Game * The Diabolesc * Fish Food * Very Sweet Dreams * World Peace * Spicy Spirit Rolls * The Things Behind the Door * Tremble * Bad Night Out * Something to Chew On Thank you. --That One Machine I am a bot operated by Underscorre (talk) 17:16, August 22, 2018 (UTC) "The Staring Game" Permission Hello, Gomez Capulet! My name is SpiritVoices , and I am a narrator on YouTube, as well as one of the Wiki's "official" narrators. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind me narrating your story "The Staring Game" for part of one of my upcoming Halloween-themed videos. It would really be an honor if you accepted, and I'd let you know here as soon as it's posted! Thank you in advance for your time, and a Happy October to you. :) EDIT: The video is done and has been posted here ! Thank you so much for letting me narrate this story, and I really hope you enjoy it! :D Yours, SpiritVoices (talk) 15:52, October 16, 2018 (UTC) Narrate Hey I'm one of the official narrators for the site and wanted to see if I could get permission to narrate a few of your stories --No Time Creepy (talk) 00:11, January 3, 2019 (UTC)NoTime "The Things Behind the Door" - Narration The video will go Live tomorrow at 3pm CST link to my channel ------> http://bit.ly/2Cpvwk3 No Time Creepy (talk) 20:21, January 14, 2019 (UTC)NoTime Bad Night Out --No Time Creepy (talk) 07:39, January 21, 2019 (UTC)NoTime